Love to Hate You
by Nerdywithoutacause
Summary: Kurt hates Sebastian. Sebastian hate Kurt. Sex is had.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know how this keeps happening.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Obviously.**

**Warnings: uh. Hate sex. And probably grammatical errors because I don't have a beta.**

* * *

><p>Kurt hates him. Hates the way his lips stretch into a smirk over his perfectly straight teeth. Hates the sharp angles of his face that make him look positively <em>dangerous<em>. Hates that stupid freckle on his left cheek—Kurt's right—that sits directly in the middle. Hates how one of his eyebrows is different from the other and still manages to look _endearing_. Hates how thick and masculine his neck is and the other freckle that rests at the base of it. Hates the arrogant swagger of his walk, as if maybe he's too good for this world. Hates his tendency to always show up at the worst times possible, just to ruin his day. Hates that little sparkle of sadistic pleasure in his eyes when they're at each other's throats throwing particularly debilitating insults. Hates how strong his arms look folded against his chest. Hates how that brings attention to the way his shirt stretches taut over torso. Hates his uncanny ability to look completely at ease in any situation or setting.

He hates that he notices those things.

He hates how eager his hands are to map out the newly exposed skin when Sebastian's shirt is tossed to the floor. He's warm, smooth, and lean—but chiseled—beneath his fingers. He hates that too.

A coarse trail of dark hair starts beneath his belly button and thickens right before disappearing into his tight jeans. Kurt wants to follow it with his fingers, his lips, his tongue. Wants to taste the hint of salt from his sweat and the sweetness of his skin. Hates himself for wanting that. Hates Sebastian for making him want it.

Kurt has always prided himself on his strength and his willpower in difficult situations, but now he thinks maybe he just wasn't dealt the right ones, because he doesn't feel so strong faced with the temptation of Sebastian's half naked body in front of him. And he isn't obviously, but he can't seem to make himself care as he drops down to his knees at his rival's feet.

Sebastian is smirking down at him. Kurt hates that smirk, but he hates the button that refuses to come undone in his drunken haze so much more, so he ignores it and concentrates on the task at hand. He utters a triumphant "yes" when it pulls free, wasting no time to yank down the zipper and the heavy denim immediately afterwards.

His eyes meet tight, gray briefs where Sebastian's thick erection strains up against the fabric, begging for any contact. Kurt wastes no time mouthing over the bulge, teasing and pressing wet kisses over the clothed head of his cock. A large hand latches onto the back of his hair with a curse, forcing his face closer. But Kurt hates him, he wants him to suffer more than he wants Sebastian's dick in his mouth—which is a whole lot.

"Just _do_ it, Hummel. Stop teasing me!" Kurt smirks at his pained plea and licks over the spot where his cock is leaking precome onto the briefs before closing his mouth over it.

There is a growl of impatience before Sebastian yanks Kurt's head away, pushes his underwear down his legs, and shoves Kurt's face at his full erection which now presses heavily up against his belly. Not part of his plan. "I fucking hate you, Smythe."

"I hate you too, now will you _please_ put your mouth on my dick? I'm _begging_ you." And Kurt kind of likes the thought of Sebastian begging, needy and hard and waiting for release. His tongue flicks out once fleeting, barely making contact and he looks up into green eyes mockingly.

"Say it again." Sebastian's eyes flash dangerously and his jaw clenches. He won't. "If you want me to suck you off, say it again." Kurt runs the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, enjoying the way those eyes follow the action. His nostrils flare.

"Please," he growls.

"Please, what?"

"Please suck me off. Before my fucking dick falls off." Kurt figures that's as close to begging as he's going to get and wraps his hand around the base of his cock. He licks up the length of him, tonguing the vein until finally sinking his mouth over the tip. The fist in his hair tightens at the same time as Sebastian breathes a sigh of relief. Kurt's dick twitches in his jeans at the sound, bringing to his attention just how hard this whole encounter has made him. His zipper is pretty much cutting him in half and if his pants were tight before they're practically a second skin now.

Kurt's free hand reaches down to relieve himself of the constricting cloth as he takes Sebastian's cock all the way down to the hilt and swallows around him. "Shit!" And then he hums, smirking around the heavy appendage as Sebastian wails above him. "Let me fuck your mouth," he gasps. "Please." And Kurt's wants to tell him no because it's Sebastian and it would be revenge, but his mouth is otherwise occupied and he can't help but moan at the thought of Sebastian plunging into him. The vibration travels up Sebastian's length and he takes it as an invitation—which, regrettably, it is. There are two hands in his hair now, yanking him forwards to meet every one of Sebastian's thrusts and he can't resist anymore. His hand encloses his dick, fisting himself to the pace of the thrusts. Kurt's nose smashes repeatedly into his lower belly, it should hurt but he can only register the smell of sex, sweat, and man and the new ache inside him. His other hand travels down behind his balls and circles two fingers around his hole, it's dry but he doesn't care. He needs it. He winces as he presses the unlubricated digits into his ass, stretching the ring of muscle and enjoying the drag of them against it. Sebastian pounds into his throat fast and relentless, unmerciful like he wants it to hurt. He probably does, Kurt sort of wants it to. So he doesn't forget that this is Sebastian, that this is settling the score, that they hate each other with every fiber of their beings.

Kurt crooks his fingers, dragging them down. There it is. He keens around Sebastian's cock and then his mouth is suddenly empty, his jaw aches from the lack of it. He wants to feel the fullness, the weight of it on his tongue.

Sebastian stares down at him, the green of his eyes are darkened with lust and awe. But they aren't fixed on his face, but glued to the fingers buried in his ass. "Fuck, Hummel." Then he's being pulled to his feet by his hair. He hisses at the sting, and means to yell at him but Sebastian smashes their lips together, hard and bruising as their teeth clash painfully. Two firm hands grasp his ass, pulling him in so their dicks grind into each other. Sebastian's tongue thrusts into his mouth and strokes against Kurt's tongue, fighting for dominance. But Kurt won't have that. He meets each stroke and jab with his own and sucks Sebastian's bottom lip into his mouth, licks across it, then bites down. Hard.

Sebastian yelps, pulling away with a glare. "What was that for, asshole?"

Kurt glares right back. "Don't pull me around by my hair, you bastard." His hands slip beneath Kurt's jeans and underwear and push them down his ass.

"You're such a bitch, Hummel."

"And you're a conceited dick." Sebastian smirks down at him and rolls their bare erections together.

"I didn't hear you complaining about my dick a minute ago when I was fucking your face with it." Kurt has no answer for that because then Sebastian sucks a finger into his mouth and pulls it back dripping with spit. He smirks again as he grabs Kurt's ass cheeks, spreading them and pushing his slick finger into the tight heat. And fuck that feels better than his own fingers had felt before. Sebastian groans as he works his finger up to the third knuckle. "Shit, you're so fucking tight. You were already fingering yourself, how is that even possible? Please don't tell me you're a virgin."

Kurt tries to glare, tries to cut him with his sharp words but all that comes is a breathy moan as Sebastian presses another finger inside him. It's a little dry and it stings some with the unfamiliar thickness of his fingers but Kurt needs it. He presses back onto them, encouraging Sebastian to fuck them into him a little harder, a little faster. "Blaine prefers to bottom," he breathes. "Shit Sebastian, more _please._ Fuck."

"Look at you begging for it," he marvels, "You're telling me Blaine never takes advantage of that? Fuck Hummel, you have the worst gay face I've ever seen, but your ass is fucking fantastic. He's got to be the biggest idiot on the planet."

"Either shut the hell up and put your dick in me, or let me go find someone else who will."

"Are you this bossy with Blaine? I bet you are, I bet he likes it," he sneers, "He likes it when you tell him what to do. Just lays there while you fuck him into the mattress".

"Are you fucking Blaine right now or me? Because if you don't want—" Sebastian cuts him off with a third finger and a smirk when Kurt's eyes roll up into his head with a groan.

"So impatient. But you're so tight. You're going to feel so good wrapped around my dick, so hot." Sebastian purposely bypasses Kurt's prostate with everything thrust. He's not trying to make him feel good, just stretching him out, but Kurt still arches his back, pressing back against the fingers like his life depends on it. And he thinks maybe it does.

"I'm stretched, just fuck me. I'm stretched." Sebastian doesn't need any more reassurance. He doesn't really believe it's good enough yet, but his dick aches and Kurt's ass is so _tight_. He pushes Kurt against the wall and drops to the ground to locate his pants. He fumbles for a minute before he finds it and _ah ha!_ Kurt is confused for a moment before he notices Sebastian cover himself with the condom. He coats himself with the minimal amount of lube, like he doesn't want this to be easy for Kurt. Like he still wants Kurt to still be able to feel him in the morning. Then he's back, lifting him off of the ground like he barely weighs a thing.

"Wrap your legs around me," he orders and Kurt doesn't hesitate for a moment. Sebastian's cock is hot and slick against his entrance, circling, teasing and then pressing against the ring of muscles. Kurt's head falls back against the wall, taking, feeling. Sebastian bottoms out and he feels so fucking _full_. But Sebastian doesn't give him any time to adjust after the initial pain and newness of it all before he pulls back and thrusts into Kurt's tight heat. "_Shit_, Kurt!"

Sebastian pounds into him, grazing his prostate just often enough to drive him crazy. Kurt wails, his nails digging into Sebastian's back as he tries to hold on to something, anything, because he's losing his grip on reality. And then he's thrusting down to meet him, clenching his muscles around Sebastian's cock because right now Sebastian is winning and if Kurt can only make him come first…

His hands are locked on Kurt's hips, using them a handles as he fucks into him mercilessly. His lips graze his smooth jaw to his earlobe which gets sucked into the hot cavern of Sebastian's mouth. And _fuck_ if that isn't one of Kurt's hot spots. Teeth nip at sensitive skin and he bites his lip to hold back a moan.

"Ah-ah-ah. Don't hold it in; I want to hear you scream." Sebastian's breath teases over skin, raising goose bumps, and he hates it.

"Then you're going to have to do a lot better than that, Craigslist," he growls. Sebastian answers with a hard thrust that shakes the wall and causes his head to bang back against it.

"Back to name calling are we, Princess? And here I was thinking you were warming up to me." His voice is deceivingly soft, mocking against Kurt's skin before he licks a strip up the side of his neck and latches onto the skin beneath his jaw. Fucking bastard.

"Not even in your dreams, Smythe."

"What do you dream about, Hummel? In your dreams am I fucking your ass like this? Do you dream about my cock?" He bites down and Kurt knows there will be a mark there in the morning, just like the purpling skin of his hips. He doesn't know how he's going to hide it, but he can't bring himself to care because Blaine is never this rough with him. He loves Blaine, loves the intimacy, the devotion, but he loves heat, and fire, pain, and passion, and the fucking deep seeded hate.

"I dream of a partner who talks a little less and satisfies me a little more actually," he gasps. That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Sebastian's mouth turns down into a sneer.

"Oh, I'm not satisfying you?" His hands drop from his body and he has to tighten the grip of his legs to compensate. Sebastian pulls Kurt's hands from around his neck and bangs them into the wall above his head and holds them there by his wrist with one hand in a painfully tight grip. Then his other hand is traveling back to grasp Kurt's ankle before it's lifted and placed onto his shoulder, followed by the other. The new angle stretches him wide; Sebastian's cock is too big this way, splitting him apart, but in the best way. When he thrusts in this time, Kurt thinks it might kill him. Sebastian jackhammers into him, hits his prostate and bends his body in half. There is a fire deep in his belly, it coils low in his abdomen, building and Kurt _needs_ to come. He needs it. He clenches around Sebastian's dick, milking it, hoping to bring him to an early finish. But Sebastian knows his game and nips sharply at Kurt's lip. "Fuck, look at you. Just taking it, just taking my cock. Does Blaine pleasure you the way I do?"

Kurt's dick is leaking precome and straining against his belly, and Sebastian's words aren't helping him. He tries to pull free of Sebastian's grip, tries to get one hand free so he can wrap it around himself and relieve the pressure but Sebastian isn't having any of that. "I need to come," he whimpers, "Please Sebastian, _please._" The sharp green eyes glint with sadistic amusement.

"Then come."

"I need—please touch me. Or let me touch myself. I need it!"

"No. You're going to come just like this. You're going to come from my dick alone. How does it feel Kurt, pounding into your tight, little asshole?"

"Fuck you, you stupid bastard!" he wails, fighting again to break free then rolling his pelvis forward to seek contact. But Sebastian secures his hips back against the wall as he thrusts into him again, nipping at his chin.

"God Kurt, I don't know how much longer I can take." He moans, throaty and deep and the sound is just enough to send Kurt over the edge. His dick jerks, sending strings of come over his and Sebastian's chests. His ass clenches tightly with his orgasm and with a final thrust, Sebastian comes hard into the latex with a shout.

They slump to ground; Sebastian's shrinking cock still buried inside the furnace of Kurt's ass. Kurt can't see to catch his breath, but it's okay because neither can Sebastian and Kurt is pretty sure he's never came so hard in his entire life. Sebastian's cock slips out and Kurt moan's into his chest at the sudden loss and emptiness he now feels. The other man rubs at Kurt's ass apologetically and apparently post-orgasm Sebastian is cuddly because his arm comes to wrap around Kurt's waist, stroking up and down his skin. He lets him. For a moment. Lets himself soak in the warmth and comfort of another body holding him. But it's all too domestic and he pulls himself free and begins to look for his clothes.

Sebastian reaches out after him, like he expects Kurt to latch onto to his hand to be pulled back into the embrace. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I have to get up early in the morning."

"Home," Sebastian deadpans.

"Yes. Home. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

"You're just going to leave, just like that."

"What did you think was going to happen? We were going to have loud, angry sex and then we were going to cuddle and live happily ever after?"

"No! But I didn't think you—you're such a fucking _bitch_."

"Whatever Smythe. I'm going home; I hope to never see you again." Kurt fastens his button and straightens his hair as best as he can before turning for the door.

"Home. To Blaine."

"Yes, as a matter of fact," he answers with a lifted eyebrow. "Now if you'll excuse me."

He is half way out the door when the deep voice shouts, "You'll be back! You can't stay away." And heaven help him, he knows Sebastian is right.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews equal love and possibly a sequel? Let me know how you feel about that. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So I'm posting this hear as another chapter because I thought it might be easier to find for everyone. This is the last part for this particular little story thing. But there will be an actual sequel called "Hate to Love You." Which will be in Sebastian's point a view and will be posted separately to this. ****Props to the lovely XxBlackShadowMagicxX** **for all the help with planning this insane fiasco and a huge thanks to everyone who's been leaving reviews. You guys are amazing! **

**Okay. Enjoy. I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>He gets lucky and flags down a cab—he nearly misses it—spits out Rachel's address and sits back, relieved. Because it's literally a pain in the ass to walk and he doesn't know how much longer he would have been able to continue on. He tries not to get too comfortable, to let his mind go too blank. Because when it happens the guilt sets in. He knows guilt is unavoidable, because he's a complete asshole and he just cheated on his boyfriend. But he just wants one night. Fucking <em>Sebastian<em> is to blame. He's the reason Kurt is in this mess. The reason he had thrown back that first shot. The reason he and Blaine had fought earlier. The reason he hates himself right now. And the reason he can't go home to his boyfriend and wrap himself up in his arms and feel loved and secure. With all this, Kurt thinks he's never hated Sebastian as much as he does now and he gets reminded with every move he makes from the fleeting, stabbing pain that shoots through him. Fuck he's going to feel this for the next week. It doesn't help the guilt recede when he thinks that he kind of likes that. He tells himself it's because he wants to be punished for what he did. That he deserves to suffer.

Rachel is waiting for him at the door of her apartment when Kurt comes around. Her arms are crossed, her eyes piercing and analyzing. They drop from his face to the dark blotch on his neck and widen, traveling down to take in his rumpled appearance. "Kurt…" she breathes.

"Tomorrow," he promises. Rachel's eyes flutter closed for a moment then she nods.

Morning comes too soon, light streams in from the window and into Kurt's oversensitive eyes. He winces, hiding his face into the pillow to shield it from the sun. His head throbs and his body is aching. Why is he sleeping on the couch? And _why_ is there even a window there? He shoots up onto his feet. The movement is obviously too much because the world spins before his eyes and his stomach churns. Then there's the underlying, dull ache at the core of him. What has he done? No, he knows what he's done. How could he? He feels nauseous for more reasons than the unfiltered alcohol still slushing around in his stomach. He hates himself. Hates Sebastian. Hates how fucking fantastic last night had been and how well he can still remember every thrust of Sebastian's cock inside him. Hates how it spikes a heated wave of unwanted arousal low in his belly. He wants to scream and bite and thrash and kick and cry. But he can't.

Footsteps pad across the carpet. "Coffee?" Rachel offers him the mug with a sympathetic half-smile. Kurt mumbles his gratitude and scorches his throat as he gulps it down. "It's tomorrow," she says. He sighs, setting down the cup and letting his shaking legs collapse so he's sitting on the couch again.

"Yeah, it is."

"Kurt, you don't have to—"

"No," he interrupts. "No, I do. Just give me a minute." Kurt takes a deep breath, trying to still his pounding heart, trying to find the words to say. But there _isn't_ anything to say, nothing but the cold, hard truth. And "hard" really is the point to all this he thinks, in more ways than one. "I had—I had sex. Last night. With Sebastian."

Rachel's eyes are nearly bulging from their sockets, her jaw is practically dislocated and hanging laughably close to the ground. Kurt thinks maybe it's the hysterics that's making him want to laugh so hard, because nothing about this situation is even remotely humorous. "You did _what_?"

"I—with Sebastian. I…god Rachel. Fuck, I don't know."

"Just. I mean, how?"

"I was drunk. And _angry_. At him. And he just kept saying these things. About Blaine and I, about how I was a _girl_. How Blaine deserved better—how he needed a man."

"Of course. I always have sex with men who insult me," she deadpans.

He groans, "I _know_ okay. I know. It wasn't like that. Not at first. I just…I was _drunk_ and all I could think about was proving to him how I _wasn't_ a girl. How a year apart hadn't made a difference, and that Blaine and I are good for each other. And then, well." Kurt gestures in the air as if to say, "and then this happened."

Rachel doesn't look angry, just sad and sympathetic and maybe that's worse. "Well, you were drunk did you—Sebastian's kind of a slut, did you at least—"

Kurt nods, "We used a condom Rachel."

An awkward silence follows her nod before finally, "Are you going to tell Blaine?" It's a whisper, barely audible above the hum of the air conditioner, but Kurt hears it. He had known it was coming, of course he had. That question is what makes this all so very difficult—aside from the obvious.

"I…don't know," he whispers.

She nods. "Okay."

On the sixteenth day Kurt kisses Blaine's cheek, hands him his coffee and wishes him farewell. He's meeting a study group for the Biology test coming up he says, he isn't.

He doesn't text or call, doesn't leave any notice. He doesn't actually have Sebastian's number, but even if he did, he wouldn't. Because then it would be premeditated. And don't premeditated murderers get more time?

Kurt can't tell if the lights are on in Sebastian's penthouse from where he stands on the sidewalk. Not that it's really a determining factor. Sebastian can still be up there if they aren't, it's daylight still. But he almost hopes he won't be. Because if he isn't Kurt is off the hook. He'll go back home to Blaine. He'll forget about Sebastian Smythe. And the fantastic sex they'd had—he's given up trying to deny that aspect of it.

Thirty-six floors in the elevator solidifies his resolve. One knock. That's all he'll give Sebastian. And sixty-seconds. If he isn't at the door by the end of that minute, Kurt will leave. And he won't come back.

But as fate would have it, Sebastian answers on the first knock. Fifty seconds in. His hair is in messy disarray, his clothes rumpled and disorderly. There's a cup in his hand filled with, what smells like, coffee. The disgruntled frown on his face turns up into a smirk when he registers who is standing at his door.

"Did you _really_ just wake up?" Kurt sputters, because _seriously_. It's one in the afternoon. On a Wednesday.

He shrugs, "Took a nap." Then his eyes rack down Kurt's body, taking in the tight gray jeans, the knee-high boots, and the plunging neckline of his top. Kurt had decided on something potentially lacking in layers this morning for…reasons. "To what do I owe this _pleasure_?" But he knows, oh he knows. It's in the way he accentuates the words, in the way he raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms in front of his chest. He knows why Kurt's here, knows that Kurt knows it.

"Is it customary on the planet you're from to leave company out in the hallway?" Is Kurt's reply. So much more confident than he feels.

Sebastian steps away from the door in a form of invitation which Kurt takes. The room is so much homier than he expects for someone like Sebastian, brighter—something he hadn't noticed nearly two and a half weeks ago. He can't dwell on it for long though because there's the quiet click of a door closing, then warm hands settle firmly on his hips as lips press a line of kisses up his neck. He's almost thankful for them because they save him the trouble of having to initiate anything. "I knew you'd be back." Sebastian's voice is gruff, a soft, near growl in his ear.

"Don't ruin this by opening your big mouth." Kurt turns in Sebastian's grasp, gripping the neck of his shirt and yanking him down to meet in a rough clash of teeth and tongues. Or it would be; only Sebastian keeps his lips frustratingly sealed even as Kurt nips at them and licks across the seam. Kurt pulls away with a huff. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I'm just trying to abide by your orders, babe."

"And what, pray tell, might those be?" Kurt sneers.

"Not to ruin it by opening my big mouth." There's the infamous Sebastian smirk, making its way onto his face like he's wholly pleased with himself. He probably is.

"Have I told you how much I hate you lately?" Kurt asks, sucking a bruise onto the hollow behind his ear. The corners of his mouth turn up at the answering groan.

"No, but tell me again. You know how it gets me going."

"I hate you so fucking much. I wish you didn't exist," he growls, ripping Sebastian's shirt from his body and slinging it across the room. He latches his mouth onto the newly exposed skin, licking and tasting his way down to Sebastian's waistline then back again, mouthing over a nipple on the journey up.

"Fuck. Get up here." Sebastian's hand clutches the back of Kurt's neck and pulls him into a hard kiss. If that's even an appropriate name for it. Because mouth fucking is actually more accurate. Sebastian claims Kurt's mouth, dominates it with every meticulous swipe of his tongue against Kurt's teeth, lips, and tongue. And Kurt lets him. For a moment. Sebastian's kisses are a little more patterned than he'd noticed before: a mix of tongue thrusting and lip sucking. But even still Kurt enjoys kissing this way, with hunger and need. But distance and insecurity.

Kurt soon tires of lying still in the background and circles Sebastian's tongue with his own before sucking on it, fucking his mouth down on it in a way that should probably be illegal. But kissing is still dangerous ground for them so he pulls away soon after and trails kisses elsewhere: along Sebastian's jaw, over his ear, down his neck, sucking into his collarbone.

Sebastian doesn't seem to mind; quite the contrary if the look of absolute bliss is any indication. But—"_Ow!_ What the hell, Hummel? Are you a fucking vampire now?" He palms agitatedly at the reddening skin of his shoulder where Kurt's teeth had been moments ago.

Kurt smirks. "I couldn't let you get too comfortable." Sebastian glares as best he can with Kurt now palming at his dick.

"Shit. Look, Princess, we have to make this quick I have a class in an hour and a half."

Kurt rises on his tip toes so that his lips brush Sebastian's ear, "Then I guess you better find something to bend me over then, huh?" He positively _grows_ in response, lifting him up and tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Smythe, you asshole! Put me down!" He doesn't. Not until they're in his room, where he tosses Kurt unceremoniously onto the bed and yanks his pants down to his knees where Kurt's boots get in the way. He wastes no time sinking his mouth over Kurt's throbbing erection and thank _fuck_ he hadn't bothered with boxers today.

Sebastian's mouth is hot, wet, and moving around him. He isn't as practiced as he's used to, he figures Sebastian is probably on the receiving end of more blowjobs than he is on the giving. But his tongue is swirling around the head and dipping into the slit like a freaking pro and Kurt thinks he would stay like this forever if he could.

He sucks hard before pulling off with a wet "pop," still running his tongue down Kurt's length. "God, Kurt. You taste so good," he moans, bringing a hand up to cup his balls. "I want you to come in my mouth," he says, "And then I'm going to bend you over this bed and fuck your tight, little ass while your still softening and sensitive." Kurt's cock twitches at the promise, slapping up at Sebastian's chin. "Fuck, your dick is as bossy as you are, Hummel," Sebastian grumbles, and then talks no more, taking Kurt's dick down half way and pumping his hand at the base to cover the rest.

Kurt can't look away from Sebastian's wide lips stretched thinly of his dick, his piercing green eyes flickering up to catch his gaze with a wink, his aristocratic hands moving up and down him. Sebastian pulls back to swipe his tongue over the head and Kurt keens, throwing his back onto the mattress. "Oh god! Suck me! Shit!" He can _feel_ Sebastian's smirk and the chuckle that vibrates around him and he curses under his breath. "Such a good little cocksucker," he praises and ignores Sebastian's glare. Kurt can feel his release building at an embarrassingly fast pace. It isn't his fault; he hasn't had sex since that night with Sebastian, feeling to filthy to let Blaine lure him into bed. So he isn't actually all that embarrassed when Sebastian sucks hard at his head, tonguing the ridge, and his orgasm hits him like a ton of bricks. He comes down Sebastian's throat with his name dying on his lips.

Kurt barely has time to catch his breath before Sebastian flips him onto his stomach and pulls him down the bed until his ass is hanging off of the edge. His boots are made quick work of, along with the rest of his clothes and then a slick finger—when had he lubed it up?—entered his hole, thrusting down to the last knuckle in one go then pulling back thrusting back in with two. It's too soon, his cock is trying to get hard again, but he's only just came and it's too much. He whines when Sebastian pushes another finger in because he's too sensitive for sex and he's being stretched too quickly, but it's still so good so he doesn't actually put up too large of a fight.

Sebastian works the three fingers in for a minute, licking over the shell of Kurt's ear as he lies boneless on the bed. "I'm going to fuck you bare, Kurt. I'm going to come in your ass and fill you up, so when you leave today and you're lying in your bed, you won't be able to forget I was here. You won't be able to pretend me away." He knew he should fight him. Sebastian slept around; it was possible he had gathered quite a few diseases. But for some reason he trusted him enough to be clean. He _wanted_ Sebastian's bare cock in his ass. Wanted to feel skin on skin. The heat.

If there is anything Kurt isn't expecting, it's the tip of Sebastian's tongue pressing into his stretched hole. He moans, wincing as his cock makes another hearty attempt to become aroused. His tongue presses inside, fucking into him like a taste of what was to come, swirling around the rim and then presses into him again. "Come on, Sebastian! Just do it!"

Sebastian doesn't hesitate to give in, slicking up his dick and tossing the bottle of lube onto the bed. "You're so hot, spread out and begging for me. So sexy." It's the first time Sebastian has ever complimented Kurt on his looks, but he doesn't take it too seriously because Sebastian will say anything for a good fuck.

He doesn't slam into Kurt this time, pressing his length in inch by inch until he's finally buried to the hilt. Then he waits. Kurt doesn't know how to feel about Sebastian's change in technique. He can't have slow or kind or gentle. He needs fast, harsh, rough. So Kurt pulls back enjoying the slide of Sebastian dick then slamming back, impaling himself once again. "Fuck me Sebastian. Show me why I even bother with you."  
>The words act like a trigger and suddenly Sebastian is rearing back only to propel forwards and hammer into Kurt's willing body. His hands grip and Kurt's hips, pulling him back to meet Sebastian's hard thrusts. Kurt's dick bobs between his legs, having regained the ability harden. Sebastian's hand comes around to grasp it, pumping him while it fucks into his body. He angles a particularly hard thrust right as he swipes a thumb of the head of Kurt's cock and—"<em>Fuck<em>! Sebastian! Do it again, please, do it again!" He obliges, pounding against his prostate a few more times flipping him over onto his back and pushes his knees up to bend him in half and spread him wide..

"I want you to watch me fuck you," Sebastian growls, pulling Kurt's head forwards, "Watch how your body takes it. How your ass clenches around me to keep me inside every time I pull back. You love it don't you?" Kurt's eyes squeeze shut as his head falls back onto the bed from the way Sebastian is repeatedly hitting his prostate. "Answer me, Kurt," he demands, slowing his pace excruciatingly.

"Yes! I love it, just go. Harder!" He picks up the pace again, pumping his dick as he did so.

"What do you love Kurt, tell me." They're both so close. So fucking close.

"You fucking me. I love you fucking me!"

"Who Kurt? Who do you love fucking you? Say me name."

"Sebastian!" Kurt screams his release, white strings of come paints his belly and the underside of this chin. Sebastian fucking forward once more and holds it there. Kurt can feel hot liquid splattering his insides, filling his hole and spilling out onto the bed. Just that alone makes him want to come again but he's exhausted and completely incapable .

Sebastian pulls out, watching with satisfaction as some of the creamy liquid leaks out of his hole, then joins Kurt on the bed, pulling him up the mattress to the headboard. Kurt is too tired to protest as Sebastian's arm once again wraps around his waist and his chin comes to rest atop Kurt's head. His other hand pushes a section of brown hair off of Kurt's forehead, an almost fond smile crossing over his face. His thumb strokes down Kurt's cheek to his bottom lip, grazing over it as his eyes rake Kurt's face.

The heated gaze is making him uncomfortable, he needs to leave now. Needs to wash himself clean. But then Sebastian leans in and captures that lip in a kiss that so gentle that he barely feels it. "You're so beautiful." And okay _whoa_. That is crossing a pretty big line, so Kurt pulls out of Sebastian's hold and begins gathering up his clothes. "Kurt." No answer. "Kurt, are we seriously doing this again?"

"Doing what?" Kurt spins at him, "We had sex Sebastian. That's what this was. And it was great. And now I'm leaving. And beside you have class and you need a shower."

"So, what? Is that what we do now? Have sex that you regret and pretend like it didn't happen until the next time you need to come sate your urges?"

"I…I don't _know_, okay? I don't know!"

"And you're just going to, what? Not tell Blaine? Keep doing this behind his back and until you get bored?"

"Why does it even matter to you, huh? You're getting what you want out of this!"

Sebastian laughs, harsh and completely humorless in Kurt's ears. "Oh, is that so? And how in the hell would you know what I want?"

"Because regardless of what you might think Sebastian, you're pretty fucking transparent." Sebastian surveys him for a moment, looking for something, then nods stiffly and lies back down on the bed.

"You can take a shower if you want to clean up before going home. Towels are under the sink. I'm going to finish that nap I missed half of. Don't forget to lock the door when you leave." He closes his eyes and this is the Sebastian Kurt is used to, the cold one. The one that doesn't care. This is the one he can deal with. The safe one.

As he climbs into the Sebastian's shower he thinks he sort of misses the one that keeps him guessing.

At ten pm he gets a text message from an unfamiliar number but it doesn't take long to figure out who it's from. _I have a free day Sunday._

Kurt responds with three simple words. _I'll be there._

* * *

><p><em>Review and I'll be your best friend. Also, let me know of any grammatical errors you find, yes?<br>_


End file.
